


狩猎

by ventties



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: Bestiality, M/M, Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,664
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21622036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ventties/pseuds/ventties
Summary: 警告都在tag里咯
Relationships: Kal/ Henry Cavill, Russell Crowe/ Henry Cavill
Kudos: 18





	狩猎

“先到先得。”

卡维尔疯狂地奔跑着穿过树林时想，这到底是谁的错呢。

他赤着的脚已经被踩过的无数石子和枯枝败叶划出一道道血痕，直至重叠着踩上地面的每一步都开始钻心得疼，脚步也开始渐渐变得一瘸一拐。他扶着树干回头望了望，森里边缘影影绰绰的人群已经变得很淡了。但他的周围还没有什么声音。

其实他清楚除了拖延那么一点聊胜于无的时间，这样做根本没什么好处——甚至下场会更坏。他也清楚这其实是罗素最想要的反应，但他还是无法抑制本能地疯跑了进来。

当然那不是他的错，也不是罗素的错。他亨利卡维尔本该得到所有想要的，得到这世上的一切珍宝。罗素也真的给了他所有最好的。

但如果男孩想要的是日夜不断的疯狂性爱和可以插得他穴水四溅淫叫连连的粗长持久的肉棒呢？当然，当然，罗素也会竭尽全力去满足他，但是您也知道，如果您拥有的是卡维尔这样的男孩，或许您被抽干的速度会比罗素还要快。

如果被问起来，可能罗素会说，他怎样也想不通后来会变成这样。

他没说想不到，他说想不通。

谁能想通呢。亨利托着乳房给罗素和他们的宝宝同时喂奶的样子，他出游时骑着马也突然缠着罗素当场就要做的样子，他在罗素办公时乖顺地跪坐在他腿间努力吞吐着罗素的性器的样子，或者是后来罗素没法满足他也无丝毫哀怨地在爹地面前用玩具玩自己的样子。他的爱都显得那么真。

当然，是的。后来罗素没法再满足他了。

他们一起过了十年又十年，男孩的身量变得高挑，成了唯一陪伴着他的真正的妻子，当上了他们三个孩子的母亲，却还是光彩照人的年纪。而男孩的爹地已经不可抑制地老了。

罗素是那个一直徒劳地努力着留住他的人。他们都知道亨利有多受欢迎，尽管他的小妻子看起来对其他人毫无所动，逐渐力不从心的罗素还是感到了威胁。

他从孩子们断奶没多久就把他们送去了好友和亲戚家抚养，以免他和亨利被打扰，前几年又从别处抱来一只狗崽陪伴他，好让他不至于太寂寞。可时至今日晚餐的饭桌上如果不是罗素一直努力寻找话题，男孩可能自始至终不会开头说一个字；而罗素知道是因为有一次他真的因为亨利的冷漠一顿晚餐都没有说话，那天晚上的餐桌还真的只剩下刀叉撞在一起的声音。

入睡时亨利永远背对着他睡下。唯一的例外是每次在他们尝试让亨利用手，用他温热的小嘴或是把他的大奶挤出一道深沟夹住罗素的肉棒套弄，它却不过多久又软绵地垂下来，亨利也不会说什么，他也没有失望的表情，只会温柔又冷淡地安慰说爹地没关系，然后硬生生地忽略自己涨得滴奶的双乳和翘起的嫩阴茎，搂着罗素躺好。

所以他离开了。在夏日的第一天，亨利偷偷牵了他惯常爱骑的那匹小马，逃出了庄园。

他驾着小马跑啊，跑啊，一刻也不停地赶路。他度过无数个躺在陌生的床上闭着眼听窗外有没有马匹追来的声音，最后疲惫到支撑不住睡着的夜晚。这样重复着好几个月，直到他已经来到南部，以为自己终于可以安心入睡了。

某天早晨他在旅馆的小床上醒来，睁眼看见床对面的沙发椅上坐着罗素爹地。

“我想你已经玩够了。”罗素说，手指漫不经心地抚着手杖顶部的鹰首雕像。

可怜的亨利就这样被抓着头发拎起来，罗素把他甩在旅馆房间的地板上，压着他的腰直接用手杖贯穿了他。内壁被鹰喙来回刮擦让男孩痛得发抖止不住哭出来的时候，也并没有听见罗素叹气似的问他为什么不可以乖一点。

罗素看得出来他被带回来的这一周过得胆战心惊。他不再表现出之前惯有的冷漠，甚至有几次想要讨好地主动拥抱住他。但罗素并没有做什么。他看着他的小宠物多年之后对他再次展现臣服，但他还是用一样的温柔和宠溺对待他，也绝口不提过去的几个月和前日那场暴力的性爱。他有时候隔着落地玻璃看亨利在草地上逗卡尔玩。之前被取名叫卡尔的狗崽几年间已经长成了健康的大型犬，偶尔扑在亨利身上的力道甚至让他的男孩无法招架。

这天清晨刚破晓的时候他把亨利叫醒，把迷茫的的男孩从蓬松的被窝里捞出来直接给他披上准备好的毛皮披风就把他横抱出了卧室。

他抱着男孩上了马车。在马车一路颠簸中男孩逐渐醒来，他看着亨利逐渐醒来好像意识到了他们要去的地方，于是问道，你知道我们要去哪吗？

亨利乖巧地回答，去山里，今年到了秋猎的时节，爹地。

颠簸的马车停在了一片林地边缘。罗素抱着他下了马车再将他放下来。可怜的男孩就这样赤着脚站在草地上，晨露和泥土冰凉地亲吻着他的脚心。亨利听见罗素再一次唤他男孩。

“男孩，我给你一次机会离开我。 

“但在这之前你需要自己还掉你欠下的人情。那些我替你拒绝过的分享给他们的老爷们想要补偿。所以你是今年秋猎的猎物，而我们先到先得。

“去吧。”

“……”

他的爹地看着他，眼神里是清清楚楚的放逐。

男孩拔腿跑进了树林。皮毛披风从刚进树林时就枝桠刮掉了，深秋林间的空气笼在他的鼻尖，每次呼吸都带出一团稀薄的雾气。他当然知道多年来为罗素挡掉了多少觊觎和窥伺，过去他只是完全不用考虑后果——后果否则是完全不会发生，否则会以十倍百倍的力度反噬。谁会敢想被反噬的后果呢。

他渐渐踏进了之前从未接近过的树林深处。粗壮的树根盘乣在地面上，针叶与针叶之间静谧得可怕。卡维尔小心地避免踩到任何断枝，开始真正地害怕起来。他当然马上就会被找到，而他目前陷入了一种两难的境地——如果他成功地拖延了时间，越晚被找到，老爷们所施加的刑罚会变得越严厉；但他也并没有做好被找到的准备，无论如何被找到的下场都不会好。

但他应当想到的。二十年前他招惹罗素克劳的时候就应当想过所有的可能的令人不安的后果。

忽然他听到树枝断掉的啪的一声。

亨利匆忙回头，看见的竟是自家的秋田犬。 它是不是没有被罗素拴好项圈自己循着气味找来了？“嘿卡尔！”他蹲下抱住向他跑来的狗狗，犬只的体温透过轻薄的睡裙传来，他霎时感到了一阵轻松：“是爹地忘记牵好你了吗？“

体型巨大的狗狗突然用力扑倒了他，两只前爪按在他的胸乳上，大声地狂吠起来。

最终他在听到四周传来的越来越响的脚步声时渐渐意识到了挣扎的徒劳。他是那个没有同盟的猎物。 亨利绝望地闭上眼时听见了终于赶到的猎人们懊恼的抱怨。他们骂道，还是给罗素这老小子给抢先了，这不是作弊吗？他家的狗代替他狩猎，当然比所有人都更占便宜！ 他们说着，将他拖出了树林。

亨利蜷着身体趴在冰凉的草地上，猎人们围着他环成一圈。卡尔在他身边焦躁地转来转去吠叫着。睡裙也在被拖曳出树林的途中被撕开了，所有人都盯着他光洁的背脊和大腿。 他听见罗素说，既然这样，亨利将属于卡尔，我一向公平，所以请大家见证。

男孩感觉耳朵里嗡嗡地，他撑起了上身看向自己的爹地。爹地并没有回应他的眼神。

亨利以正对着罗素的姿势被抓住双手趴在他的膝盖上，软嫩的屁股高高翘起，双腿打开着，深红色的肉花和泛着粘腻光泽的屁眼暴露在老爷们的目光之下——他们坐在罗素周围，把男孩围在了圈子里。亨利控制不住地微微发着抖。

卡尔在他身后焦躁不安地来回踱步，鼻头一直嗅着深陷的股缝之中。罗素越过他的背直接在他的雌穴里插进了三根手指，快速抽插着。对性爱过于熟悉的身体轻易地起了反应，亨利被手指玩到颤抖着塌了腰，整个上身和侧脸贴在了地上，双手却还是被罗素抓着放在他的膝盖上，只剩两瓣肥臀翘得高高地，十足母狗般献祭的姿势。罗素两根手指把他肥厚的阴唇拨开到极限，剩下在他体内的中指高频地不停戳着他的敏感点，只两分钟的时间亨利的叫声就开始从连绵变得嘶哑。被爹地如此轻易地指奸到失去了神志的男孩浑身泛着粉色，已经半失去意识地蹭着身下粗糙的地面，曾因为生育喂奶又被爹地禁止停乳的大奶头被磨蹭地破了皮，白色的乳汁和红色的血丝蹭得男孩整个胸乳都是。光从微微皱眉而失神的表情来敲，谁也不会说他在这一场奸污中是被强迫的一方。无论是谁的鸡巴干进他的身体里捣弄，无论是干进他哪个穴或是他饱满的嘴唇，亨利最终都会将它们变成一场合奸。

罗素拔出手指时亨利的雌穴发出啵的一声，他的整个股缝已经变得湿泞不堪，汩汩流出的淫水甚至顺着他微微抬头的粉嫩性器不断滴下，而这具娇柔身体的主人仿佛已经被困在了高潮的余韵和循环中无法脱身。罗素在他一边臀瓣上擦干净手指上的淫液，又打了个呼哨拍了拍另一边臀瓣。

“汪！”犬只响亮的吼声是为回应，卡尔飞快地摇着尾巴凑近，前爪无章法地抬起来按在男孩的屁股上，雪白的软肉被压出一点凹陷。亨利微微地哼了一声，似乎神志有所恢复地抬了抬头。但卡尔很快将两只前爪都扑上了男孩的后背，早起完全勃起的狗阴茎狰狞地在它胯下抖动着。犬只的体型几乎是男孩的两倍大，卡尔整个趴压在男孩的身上把他完全拢住了，一边伸出舌头舔舐着亨利的后脖颈和背部。依旧保持着肥臀高高撅起的姿势，亨利在卡尔黑白相间的皮毛之下只露出了小片地光洁雪白的滑嫩皮肤和饱胀低垂的奶子。

卡尔是聪明的狗狗，它找到正确的入口并没有花多久——更何况那花穴已经被彻彻底底地操开，正一开一合地想要含住更多更大的鸡巴。巨大的狗阴茎噗嗤操进了亨利紧窄的阴道里快速抽查了起来。被卡尔彻底操穿的瞬间亨利仰起头哭叫出来，可连那哭叫都只到一半就被迫拐了弯被公狗快速地操干带跑了音调，变成了断断续续的破碎淫叫。发情的卡尔不停毫无章法地捅着紧窄的阴道，偶尔擦过敏感点但更多擦过娇嫩的内壁，那破碎的声音渐渐变了调，让人分不清卡尔身下的母狗到底是被操得痛了还是爽得无法言语。

罗素抬起亨利的下巴，看见他已经被插得快失去了神志，唾液顺着嘴角滴下，微微闭着的眼睛睫毛颤抖着。上一秒似乎仍不餮足地抖着腰的卡尔忽然停了下来，拢在亨利身上的姿势维持了半分钟。亨利却突然像回过神似的开始扭动着屁股呜咽，在被操开之后第一次表现得想要逃开犬只。可卡尔一动不动压制得更紧了，男孩呜呜挣扎着无法逃开又渐渐安静了下来。罗素知道那是犬类的阴茎卡在他的子宫口成了结，正不停地往他的子宫壁浇灌着狗精液。

而亨利在接连的精神紧张与狂乱地高潮中在彻底昏迷过去之前模模糊糊想着，从今以后他就这样逃离了罗素成为了卡尔的母狗，之后会不会生下一窝卡尔的孩子呢。


End file.
